Once More
by AsianNinjaBeanie
Summary: This story is base off the ending in Ib the "Forgotten Portrait" Where Ib tries to find a way to save Garry from the portrait. She visits him but she doesn't know what's going to happen, her family already thinks she's insane. How's she going to cope with her family?
1. Prologue

Prolouge- It's totally fine if you skip this because this is after the ending of the Forgotten Portrait ending in the game IB

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the game of IB or any of the characters in the game

() means a painting someone is looking at

[] means someones thoughts =====================================================================================

[_I was looking at ? World (**Fabricated World**) What is this word and what was I doing?_  
_I went looking for mother and father then suddenly I came to an odd painting, Forgotten Portrait. Why does this painting look so familiar? The painting has a man with purple hair holding a b-blue rose w-with a candy in the middle. My hands go in the pockets of my shirt-_

_-I feel something round in my poc_-]

Ib's eyes widen as she vaugely remembers what happened in the "Nightmare Gallery", the "Sketchbook", and the "_Toy Box_"

**FLASHBACK** [_I had woken up from the gallery of nightmares, I thought I was at home, but no I'm still in this nightmare gallery._  
_I'm suddenly feeling hot I look down and find Garry's coat is on me. Garry is coming over_]

"Are you ok Ib? I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier, Wanna see what's in the pocket of my coat?"-

**REAL TIME**

The word "coat" echos through Ib's head as she stares at the candy in her hand. She starts tearing up as she fades into reality as the intercom is calling for her. She reaches the front desk as mother and father are standing there like last time she saw them before she entered that nightmare gallery she knew that would haunt her life and sweet dreams.

"We are VERY dissapointed in you Ib! We looked through the whole gallery looking for you and we couldn't find you! We thought we had lost you..." Ib's mother starts welling up in tears while her father is comforting her.

They leave the muesem, going into the cafe Garry told her they would be going after they left the horrible place.  
"I've always wanted to go here Ib, want to try it out?" Ib didn't say anything, she cried silently the whole way to the cafe.  
"What do you want?" Ib noticed the snacks sign and the first one on the sign was...

**macaroons.**

[_I saw the strawberry macaroon first so I ordered it. When my order was ready, it had a red rose candy on it. I started to tear up then mother saw me_]  
" What's wrong my dear? Do you not like the macaroons?"  
" I'm fine momma, it's just, one of my friends, loved macaroons and she moved and she loved red roses, so this makes me think of her"  
she lied [_I had never lied before, so this is the first time thing to me. I don't like lying so I told my mom and tried to tell them about the other gallery of Guertena_]  
"My dear it's all make-believe. There are no statues without heads that are going to chase you, The Lady in Red is not a monster painting, and there's no such thing as '**_GARRY_**'!"

[_My heart was stabbed by a giant knife then cut up in to alot of pieces when mother said that_.]

**3 YEARS LATER**

[I had told my mom I joined some afterschool program, but only to sneak out and visit my dear Garry in the imprisonment in the name of "Forgotten Portrait"

_**NOTICE**_: The thoughts of Ib after she left the "_other world_" was simpled down because this is a nine year old not even knowing what 1 million is (at least I didn't) but there will be more description now she's older in the **1st CHAPTER** (which starts out when she's in high school)  
**MEEP**


	2. One by One

**Chapter 1- One by One**

**DISCLAIMER~ I don't own Ib.**

**CLAIMER~ I have nothing to claim right now = (**

* * *

_I'm finishing my last year in middle school. I can't wait to go to high school and be free. But as for right now, I'm getting punished for sneaking out of the 'after-school program' I told my mom I had joined. My mom had thought I had a mental problem ever since we had visited the art gallery. I've been trying to tell mom about that horrific day at the library but she keeps sending me to the counselor about it and even he thinks I'm a psychopath. HE'S THE COUNSELOR HE'S SUPPOSED TO HELP ME GET THROUGH MY PROBLEM. Unless he's not that type of counselor I was talking about. _

_But the thing is, I only go to the art gallery to see the only person I care about._

_Garry._

_HE IS DEAD INSIDE A PAINTING BUT I CAN STILL SEE HIM SLOWLY DIEING ONE PETAL AFTER ANOTHER AS MARY PICKED THEM OFF_

_One by One._

"Your father and I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT" I countered

"YOU DO NOT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT HE IS YOUR FATHER AND YOU KNOW IT"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU MARRIED A NEW GUY DOESN'T MEAN HE MY FATHER AUTOMATICALLY. I CAN NEVER HAVE ANOTHER FATHER AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM."

_I can never forget that newscast but it all started with my mom_

* * *

**FLASHBACK~**

The day or really, the night before Ib's parents 5th anniversary a month after Ib's 10th birthday (they got married when she was 5. duh) her mother woke Ib in the middle of the night

"Wake up sweetheart!" She whispered with a warm smile on her face

Ib was slowly getting up and wondering why her mother woke her

"Momma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong my dear. You and I are going to spend some Momma and Ib time! Just pack up all your things so we can go to that Hotel you wanted to go to!"

Ib smiled from ear to ear,

"We're going to the place Uncle Mike and Auntie Jessi stayed at when they came here?"

"Yep. Now go pack up your things, I'll make some sandwiches!"

Ib had packed up most of her thing in small cute bags and her sleepover bag. Her mom had some room in her bags so Ib could fit some things in there like books and a few dolls. She ate her sandwich in the car then fell right back to sleep. The car ride only took 10 minutes, since it was in a nearby town. Hayley took Ib into her arms, and her luggage, into the hotel where she got her card key on Room 601 Floor 4.

Jason had woken up and sensed something wasn't right. When he looked to his right, his wife wasn't there. He left his room to check on Ib. She wasn't there either. And most of her things weren't there. He went downstairs and didn't see them in the kitchen. Jason started to panic as he started dialing for the cops. But then common sense and the future hit him. He started deleting the numbers as he looked through his contacts and found Hayley's number.

_**BZZZBZZZZBZZZBZZZZBZZZ**_

"Hello?"

Hayley already deleted Jason's number back at the hotel. She didn't care to memorize it when she had the contact already set on her phone back then.

"Honey where are you and Ib? I was starting to worry about you!"

"We left you and your lazy butt at home. I'm tired of you and we're DONE." Hayley hung up

Jason started crying that the only woman and child in his life are now taken from him.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER~**

Fredrick, Jason's friend, showed him a picture on Facebook of his ex-wife kissing her new fiancee, Alex. Showing her engagement ring. What hurt him the most is that it looked really familiar to the engagement ring he gave to her. Just take out the aquamarine gems that make a heart around the diamond and replace them with rose quartz crystals.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jason took his friends phone and smashed it to the ground and stepping on it.

Jason left the restaurant and got in his car. He took out the last family photo they had and ripped out himself and Hayley only leaving Ib. He then took his car and went into a highway, started speeding up, then ran his car over the highway bridge 50 feet above the air and crashed down smashing the driver and passenger seat. It then exploded and went all over the news not knowing why he did it.

They interviewed his friend.

"He couldn't take the depression of his wife leaving him now she's engaged to Alex Vamer."

_Meanwhile at the hotel Ib's been staying at~_

Ib was crying uncontrollably as she saw her dad's name on the news pronounced dead. The Newscaster even showed the picture the squished hand was holding.

A picture of her when she turned 10.

"HA! He deserved to die!" Hayley shouted

"Lovestrucken- ." she muttered but Ib had heard it.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT HE DIED BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS HEART, HIS MIND, AND HIS LIFE!" Ib defended

"WE-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! IF YOU DIDN'T MARRY HIM HE WOULD'VE HAD A BETTER WIFE, AND A BETTER CHILD!"

"But then you wouldn't have been born..."

"I DON'T CARE IF I WASN'T BORN! AS LONG AS FATHER HAD A BETTER LIFE AND I WOULDN'T HAVE YOU AS A MOTHER AND YOU WOULD BE A HOMELESS PERSON LIKE **YOU** **DESERVE TO BE **AND ADDING ON TO THAT, I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE THROUGH THAT GALLERY THST GAVE ME NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BUT **YOU** DON'T LISTEN AND I WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN MY FRIEND DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES!"

_End Flashback~_

* * *

"We are moving from Vermont."

"Why are we moving? Florida's perfect!" I whined

_Just because I go to the gallery doesn't mean we have to move to a completely different state!_

"YOU HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS! There I got it out of my system. You've been having illusions of the '_Demonic World of Guertena_' It. Is. NOT. Real."

_I stormed into my room and cried for an hour. It was so tempting to reach for my scissors and cut myself but I promised my dad that I would never harm or ink my pretty self. Now dad id dead, I HAVE to keep his promise._

_I just want to get out of this place._

* * *

**NOTICE:**** I didn't know what to name Ib's parents so I just went with on the top of my head. Hayley and deceased Jason. Hayley's new husband will be Alex. But you already know that! =3  
**

**Go check put strawberrycheezecake's story The Silver Dragon. It's about Her character (in a non-selfish way), Maemi Dyslin and the guild of Fairy tail and in the later chapters ME! (in a non-selfish way!)**

**Thanks for reading this story!**

**R&R**

**MEEP**


	3. Rainbows!

**CHAPTER 2: ****Rainbows!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Ib.**

**CLAIMER****: I own Emmy and Annalise AND Doug**

_The hotel is basically my home. I've been there for so long I miss my art room where I would paint on the wall of me and Garry walking through that gallery. Above my bed was A Blue rose and Red Rose tangling up together in a vase while a Yellow rose is wilting away out of the vase. Then the last space I had had was filled with the portrait of Garry or also known as '__Forgotten Portrait'__. Now I have to abandon it because my mom's an idiot for punishing me for such a simple sin. Can't she see my love for art? My love for the city and the gallery, NOT a mental problem, it's called love and mourning._

"I bet you'll love it in Vermont." Mom said

"..." _I didn't talk to 'them' the whole flight. I just put on my earphones and muted out the sound of a banshee trying to kill me with her words. Luckily I had the window seat. I could entertain myself by looking out at the land below me and expecting to see mountains and grasslands but instead seeing cities and their pollution. It broke my heart seeing this but I don't know why I always wanted to live in the woods. Live with Garry._

"_..." _I unplug my earphones to a faint intercom voice

"In 30 minutes. So please stay in your seats for the remainder as we land in the Vermont City Airport in 30 minutes. Thank you and have a good night."

_We move in a green two story house. I decided that I want to explore before deciding where I shall bunk in. When you enter the house there is a long hallway that leads to a fairly large room. There is a wall separating the room. I enter and find a large kitchen. It's big enough we can fit in a table to dine in. I can see through a screen door that is the backyard but I didn't want to go there yet. I run up the carpet stairs and go into a large room but there is no door. But when I turn to my left, I find another room that I could use for painting. But I turn the corner of my eye to find another door that leads to a larger room that I suspect is and attic by the way it looks. Made of wood. Just dust off the webs and I can turn this into my new room._

**FRESHMAN YEAR**

_Finally I can leave this place! But for only 7 hours. But I should still make it the best & hours of (kinda) freedom!_

_I live close to my school so I decided to walk. As I was walking I bumped into a blonde girl with blue eyes. Her hair was over her shoulders and she had red glasses and she was struggling to carry her books. I haven't checked mine out yet._

"Hey you look like you need help with those books! By the way Sorry I bumped into you..."

"Oh no it's totally fine! I'm Emilia but my friend Annalise calls me Emmy." At the end of her sentence she started mumbling

"What does your friend call you again?" While I pick up most of her books.

"Emmy, but only she calls me that because only the two of us are friends."

"I'm Ib, Can I call you Emmy? I'd love to be your friend! "

_Why am I communicating with her so easily? I never do, but she has that look, MY look of depression. But after that quick introduction, we walked to school and she told me all about Annalise. About how she loves animated movies better than live-action movies, and she loves to drink shakes._

"But I don't get how she's still skinny! I went over to her house once, and they had pizza and Root Beer Floats AND she almost ate a whole bag of chips, but I at least got some. So, yeah she's skinny. Like REALLY SKINNY."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME HOW IS SHE ABLE TO BE SKINNY?!" I said

"I don't know how she does it..."

"When I drink a soda I gain like 3 pounds!" I joked

"Ha Ha. But Ib?"

"What?"

"Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure! I would never tell anything or laugh unless it's super funny then I might but, if you don't want me to laugh I won't."

_That sound confusing. IDIOT!_

"I-I have a crush on D-Doug."

"Who's Doug?"

"I'll show you" Emmy grabs hold of In's arm as they enter a colorful school building.

_I've never been to a place so... colorful. Every classroom had a different colored walls. Of course it should kinda match what subject it is. English- Green; Medieval History- Gray; USA history-Red~White~and Blue; Science- Yellow; Advanced Science-Red ~White Polka Dots; Math- Blue; Band Room- White~ Music Notes Painted on; Computers- Purple; Drama- Maroon; Then there it was. The Art Room. I see students painting on it. Then I also sees a boy with red hair (not ginger) that stands out, even his painting of a dirty blonde girl sitting down in a haunted forest with a Cinderella-like ball gown on, but the color of the dress is gold_

"That's him. The one who is painting the haunted forest."

"That's Doug?"

"Yep. OH that's Annalise, the one who is painting a mixture of all the seasons!" Emmy smiled

"Oh cool."

"Lets go say hi to her!"

_Emmy pulled my wrist once more to take me to Annalise._

"Hi Annalise!" Emmy was all of the sudden energetic...

"EMMY!" Annalise hugged Emmy than looked at me.

"Hi..."

"Anna, this is Ib. She's really nice." Doug stared at me and I glance back and smiled

"Oh well then, HI IB!" _I jumped when Anna shouted in my ears._

"Um mm Hi. Thanks for the deafening introduction." I joked

_Doug came over and glancing at my binder._

"Cool binder. You into art?" _I blushed and his quote. Why do I feel this way? It's a weird feeling I feel when I think of Garry..._

"Thanks. Your amazing. I could never make such a beautiful piece like you did..."

"Thanks. You should go ask the teacher if you can paint on the wall. You would make an awesome painting!"

"OK, where's the teacher?"

"Let me take you to her."

_Emmy gives me a jealous look, but then she laughed so I knew I just didn't lose a friend I just met._

"Yes Doug?"

"Miss Grafire, she wants to know if she could paint on your wall. She's a great artist." Doug points at me

"Let me see..."

"Oh! I have your class 3rd period!" I said

"That's nice, so if you don't finish your painting you can continue in 3rd period."

"I have 3rd period!" Doug interrupted

"Me too." Anna said. Focused on her painting

"I just changed my schedule to 3rd period art too!" Emmy said gleefully

"At least I'll know some people here." I said

"Eve, is that correct?

"It's Ib. Like Eeb"

"OK Ib, You can paint on the wall. I would suggest the one on the back of your binder, the intertwinedroses. Plus that withering yellow rose in the corner. Very beautiful." Miss Grafire said

"Thanks! I was planning on doing that one."

_**30 minutes later~**_

_I was halfway done with my painting, but then the bell rang. I'm happy I went to school early. This place feels like freedom. But sadly I'll have to go home... You know what I'll just hang out after school and not come home for a little while. The least they can do is move me to a military school or something along those lines. Apparently Emmy and I's schedule is the same, just we don't have math together she has the advanced class while I had just _Math... _I always excelled in math. But whatever. I can stand an hour long study of thing that are probably easy. And also, the one and only reason I actually like home work, is because high school homework is long, so, that gives me a reason to stay away from Alex and Hayley. But the thing is... this is the first day of school. You don't get homework today you have to meet the teachers._

_**Classroom 57A**_

_Classroom 57A is World War History. I sat next to Emmy and Annalise and Doug were racing who could sit next to Emmy._

"I was wondering, you and Doug went to school together? I know it kinda looks obvious but I wanted to be clear..."

"Yeah me and Doug have been friends since Kindergarten. I sat next to him and we just liked the same things. We both loved comics and he surprised that a girl liked boy stuff. Then in 2nd grade we started drifting apart each year but we're still friends."

"How did you guys drift apart?"

"Well, in 2nd grade, I was starting to get bullied because my parents were separated. Someone figured out and told everyone. Doug was sad for me and he became popular while I was under a tree by myself. At times Doug would come and say _Hi_. But he would rarely hang out with me. Then in 3rd grade Anna was new and she and I just connected. She introduced me to girlish things that were so Na rak "

"Wait what does Ma rake mean?" Ib interrupted

"It's Na rak, it means cute in Thai. Instead of using cute I call Na rak."

"That's cool."

" Yeah, I lived in Thailand for a while. I lived there 4th through 7th grade. That's how my parents got back together. Then I came back in 8th grade and Anna and Doug were like EMMY! And literally tackled me to the ground!"

"I WON I GET TO SIT NEXT TO EMMY!" Doug shouted at Anna

"No you didn't retard. You came after me because the teacher wouldn't let you come in because GIRLS FIRST. Learn your manners you beast." Annalise turned her back at him

Doug took the chance to sit in the chair next to Emmy while Anna's back was turned to him. Halfway sitting down, Anna was already in the chair and had a grin in her face.

"I'm sitting in my seat. Better get to your seat before your late for class, your FIRST class in High School."

"UGH"

Doug rushed to sit next to the seat next to Ib, before another boy was going to take the seat. The Boy's name was Ty, and the look on his face was that he was in love.

_Doug sits next to me. I guess he lost the race AND an argument with a girl. HA._

_**End of day~**_

_I had a pretty good first day. Made 3 new friends, one I have weird feelings about, but, yeah. We apparently claimed a lunch table. We marked it as ours by coloring it rainbow as a sign of our randomness and individuality. We chose a color to mark Blue because I am the cool __random__ one. Emmy was Purple because she __randomly__ chose it. Anna was green because she found a green hibiscus flower and kept it. Red for Doug because his hair color was that shade of red. After we chose our colors, we made little symbols on the colors we marked. _

_Mine~ __Red__Roses__Blooming_

_Emmy's~ __Blue__Heart__ with the __Right__Side__: __Angel__Wings__, __Left__Side__: __Demon__Wings_

_Anna's~ Sarcastic __#yolo__ in __Purple__ bolded letters_

_Doug~ __Green__Tiger_

_Now we are named the RR _

Rainbow

Randomness

**NOTICE: Thank you to all the meepeeps who are reading my fanfiction =3**

**I want Ib to be shy, but then crazy when around the ****_RR (Rainbow _****Randomness****_)_**

**Ib is old enough to have crushes. So I want to see some ROMANCE!**

**I didn't know what to name the Art teacher, but when I was thinking of names I was thinking of giraffes and fire at the same time... **

_3MinutesLater_

**Moi:****_ I GOT IT! MRS. GRAFIRE! =D Ha Giraffe =3_**

_End of figuring out Mrs. Grafire's name~_

**The reason why Annalise choose green because of that flower. The colors are individual colors to them**

**All the reasons why they chose their colors is because it's their symbol of individuality.**

**Doug- is choose the Tiger because that's his Chinese zodiac **

**Ib- She has special connections with the red roses. Hence****_ Embodiment of the Spirit _****in the game**

**Emmy- She loves to add something to a heart. The reason why she chose half angel half demon, is because she has a dark side to her. A dark past to her. But also a light side because she has ****_RR _****and her parents are now back together! Yay.**

**Anna- She's always sarcastic about #yolo or like #selfie. **

**That's it for**

**STUFF YOU MOST LIKELY WAS CONFUSED ABOUT****! =D**

**And go read strawberrycheezecakes's stories**

**The Silver Dragon- Fairy Tail**

**Unova's Lost Champion- POKEMON!**

**Ready, Set, ADVENTURE!- Pokemon**

**R&R**

**MEEP!**


	4. Knocked Out!

**Chapter 3: ****Knocked OUT!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ib or any characters from the game**

**Claimers: I own all the other characters in this story =3**

**This is the RR's Last day of School! (Freshman Year)**

**I know that I have been gone for soooooooo long, it's because I've been busy and had a humongous Authors Block... so yeah. NO EXCUSES! **

**Now...**

**For the 3****rd**** Chapter... Knocked OUT!**

_**Last Day of School~**_

_Emmy and I are waiting for Doug. Where is he?_

"Do you think we should go Ib? I don't see him here..."

"OK. Let's go.

_We start walking but then we see a figure and wait._

"Is that Doug?!"

"Dude, why are you so hyped?"

"WELL DUH! Remember? He's my boyfriend?!"

"NO DUR! I DON'T REMEMBER HIM HOLDING A BANNER ON THE TOP OF OCELOT CAVE IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL SAYING " Will you, Emmy Swasdiwithi be my Girlfriend?"!"

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER GET THIS HYPED UP WHEN YOU SEE-"

"Hi guys! Did I miss something? Besides the screaming noises of you BOYFRIEND EMMY." As Anna said boyfriend she slowed down and sounded like she was going to kill her boyfriend.

"Don't kill him Anna. He's not the enemy."

"I will kill him if he breaks your heart Emmy. No one's breaking the Purple's Blue heart."

"Awww. Thanks Green. But Blue,"

"What?"

"Even though this is the last day of school, you should watch out for Ty."

"Why? " I wondered

"BECAUSE I keep seeing him looking at you in a certain way..."

"UGH DUDE GROSS"

"Hey guys."

"DOUG!" Emmy tackled Doug to the ground while kissing him all over

"Emmy, if you're going to do that do that somewhere else!" Ib shouted

Emmy helped pick up Doug and laughed. The RR went and walked to school then all of a sudden some girls came up.

"Ugh it those weirdos. Girls stay away from those people. They should take away those weirdos. They destroy our community. These types of people aren't humane. GAYS!

"Excuse me but it's the RR, and don't you think that's a lame burn? Or even considered a burn? But we are busy, so can we ignore you some other time preppy?" Ib smiled and started walking away

"Well you're gay and people should get rid of you guys and take you to a mental hospital. UGH. And DON'T call ME 'Preppy' or you'll regret it."

"WELL. What if we like to be Random? That's part of the name idiot! Man. No therapist or doctor can help this one." Emmy said

"PREPPY" Ib automatically said right after Emmy

"YOU LITTLE-" The leader of the group attacked Emmy first as Ib moved out of th way, but was aiming for Ib. As she got a punch at Emmy's gut, Doug came up

"YOU DON'T HURT MY GIRL!" As Doug punched her in the face.

"Oh, and I don't hit girls, but if you do ANYTHING to Emmy I don't care. I DON'T EVEN CARE IF I GET EXPELLED. But you do not lay a finger on her." Doug glared at her as Ib kicks her gut.

"THAT'S HOW EMMY FEELS WHEN YOU PUNCHED HER IN THE GUT!" Doug picked up Emmy from the ground and held her bridal style. Her hands were on her stomach but she was unconscious.

The girls that were surrounding the 'leader' were making sure the girl was OK.

"Don't tell ANYONE this happened and we won't. If you do, we will say worse. And we have the evidence. And by the way," Anna told the girl on her left that was kneeling down nodding to her while she writes .

"Let's go. Emmy getting heavy and she doesn't look like she's gonna wake up soon." Doug kissed Emmy on the forehead lightly.

_**AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE~**_

"How did this happen? Her gut is really bruised, she's knocked out, and her hand is cut!

"HER HAND IS CUT?!" Ib basically shouted

"Shh! You do not shout in here!"

"I think she fell because... um..." Doug hesitated he didn't know what to say since they were keeping it a secret.

"These girls made fun of me because I was they thought I was gay and that they have to get rid of people like me..." Anna said quickly.

"You poor thing. The why and how did they hit Emilia?"

"They were aiming for me, but missed. And the punch landed on Emmy's gut. That's her most sensitive spot is."

Doug was next to Emmy worried and combing her blond hair with his fingers.

"Emmy..." He breathed quietly

"It's best you get to class. The bell is going to ring soon."

"We don't really care. We will never leave Emmy's side, until she gets picked up her parents. Then we'll go." Ib said

"You really need to get to class. Education is more important."

"Any friend is more important than anything. She basically family to us." Anna said

"Do I really need to give you a office slip?"

"We don't care we are here for Emmy" Doug answered

"Fine then" The nurse started writing Ib's slip first

_RING RING_

"Hello?~~ Yes OK.~~ THE OTHER KIDS TOO?~~ Fine. I'll send them up too."

"Who and what the heck are we getting sended too?" Anna whispered to Ib

"Guys! Our parents are here!" Doug whisper shouted to Ib and Anna across the room.

"_Why is my mom here?!" _Ib thought to herself

"OK. You guys are lucky because Your parents are here and they want to pick you up obviously. So let's go."

Doug carried Emmy to her parents while Ib saw Alex instead of her mom.

"_What the -"_

"Ib, Anna, and Doug we came to pick you up to go to Disneyland for a whole week!" Emmy's dad interrupted Ib's thought and they had her at whole week. Yeah. Ib doesn't really care if she goes to to the "Happiest Place on Earth!" all she cares about is going away from the demon called her mom. Alex is a cool guy, it's just, Ib hates her mom replacing Dad just like that. Not every relationship is perfect. Like this story, it's not perfect.

"But first Emmy needs to wake up!" Emmy's mom looked so worried

Alex turned to Ib.

"Look. You've had a rough life and I know you want to get away from both of us so I agreed to Emmy's parents to take you to Disneyland. And don't thank me. Oh, and your mom doesn't know. Lets see how long it takes for her to realize you're gone" Alex winked and Ib, and for the first time to Alex she actually smiled. He **was** a cool guy. But she never had genuinely smiled after her mom left dad.

"_Another year gone, and another 2 months of dealing with my mom, after Disneyland!_" Ib thought as she got into the car of Emmy's parents.

**OK. I know it's been like 5 million years since I last updated, but I had a huge brain fart when I was almost done with this chapter. It was a stupid chapter so I made a new one and it's short but better! And I'm not getting the feel of Ib, so I'm going to fast forward in the high school years and speed up the process because I have a new story in mind o-O. It's going to be cool. Hopefully. Well then! Meep!**

**-AsianNinjaBeanie**


	5. Grad Night

**Chapter 4: Grad Night**

**OK. Sooooooo school started, I'm finally writing again, aaaaaand, wait... what was I thinking? Anyways, I might start a new story, I'm contemplating it. For you readers, today might be 2015 or 2048, but today, on 8/23/2014, the new episode of Doctor Who came out! I loved it, so the whovians out there might too! OK. Onwards to the story!**

**Grad Night**

* * *

"_This is it. 4 years of pranking the preps, Emmy and Doug still together, living with she devil and Alex, nightmares about Garry every single day, almost getting raped, yeah. I almost got raped while walking home but I finally got free of the ropes and kicked the guy in the balls. I don't think he will be making babies now. But now is the moment of truth, now is the time for something good to happen to me. I've already packed my things to leave my house, and I'm staying at Emmy's till' I get settled in." _Ib thought as she comes out to the humungous football field and sits in a chair.

"Aw man, it feels like it was 4 years ago since we met" Emmy joked

"And it feels like just a minute ago we came out of that doorway" Anna joked also

"_**And**_ it feels like forever when you guys get tired of that joke, or was it even a joke-" Ib stopped

"OR NAH!" Doug finished. The group laughed together while some girl was singing the 'Star Spangled Banner'. (Of course they are not one of those people who talk like that, they use it as a joke. Just to clarify)

The list went on and on and ON until it finally reached Ib's name

"Ib Skoda" Ib went up to and got a folder and took a picture with the principal.

When Ib went back to her seat, she opened the folder containing her diploma and and a picture of her.

"_I finally made it..."_

"Guys look!" Anna said

The group looked up and fireworks were shooting in the air and the music was playing Emmy was crying, Anna was in her own little world, Doug stared at Emmy, and Ib had many thoughts racing in her head. Music was blasting away and Rainbow Randomness was the first to get up from their seats and dance horribly to the music.

"_I'm going to miss this"_

"IB!"

"_Huh?"_

"IB!"

"_Garry? Is that you?"_

"IB! There you are!" Ib's mom tackled Ib to the ground

"_I could have sworn that was Garry's voice for a second..."_

"Hi she-dev- I mean Mother." Ib's mom didn't notice Ib almost called her she-devil for once

"Ib I-I'm s-so proud of y-you!" Ib's mom choked on sobs

Alex stayed behind because he knew that Ib doesn't really like him. Smart Guy...

"Can you let go now mom? I have to see my friends." Ib actually said politely for once

"S-s-sure! Of c-course!"

As Ib went to friends, Emmy grabbed Ib and pulled her into a long hug. Doug and Anna soon joined in.

"I love you guys so much!" Emmy said as she pulled away.

Then Doug came up to Emmy.

"Emmy, I know this is probably a weird time to do this but I feel like we've been together forever and actually it was for 4 years. The best 4 years of my life." Doug bent down on one knee

Emmy was now crying by this time

"Will you marry me?" Showing Emmy a ring with a sapphire and blue topaz ring signifying their birthstones (Blue Topaz: Emmy Sapphire: Doug) being together

"YES YES YES YES YES YES for eternity!" Emmy lunged at Doug and Ib and Anna laughed. Anna was crying happy tears while Ib was cheering on for them

"WOOOOOOOOO WE GOT A NEW COUPLE ENGAGED RIGHT HERE!"

"_This is gonna be one hell of a summer..."_

* * *

**BOOM DONE. OK, so I finished this on one night and 26 minutes on Sunday. That's one heck of writing time for me! Soooooo -SQUEEEEE insert here- OMG Doug and Emmy are engaged! Next chapter will be a little more leaned to the Ib side, not my OC side. I will try to update more because I have my influence back now... so have a nice whatever day it is! Meeppeep!**

**-AsianNinjaBeanie**


	6. Mary's Twin

**Chapter 5: Mary's Twin**

**Hilo! It's time for another chapter! And I know what your thinking, hopefully... it's "MARY'S TWIN? Wth... what does this asian talking about..." and hilo is not a typo, I got it from Big Bang Theory.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ib**

**Claimers: I own Emmy, Anna, Doug, and Rainbow Randomness**

**Now, onto Mary's Twin!**

* * *

"What college are you going to" Anna asked nervously

"I'm going back to Florida to an Art school"

"WHAT?!" Emmy said

"It's just I'm interested in art, that's all..."

"I'm going to the University in Irvine." Anna confessed

"YOU TOO ANNA?" Doug shouted

"Well, we shouldn't say anything, me and Doug are going to the University in Minnesota" Emmy said

"So we are all going our separate ways huh? The groups disbanding?" Ib said

"When the Earth ends it will! Even when the world ends we will still be together!" Emmy said

"We can Skype, message on Facebook, do something! When we actually get accounts..." Doug said

The group chuckled as everyone was packing together to go to separate planes and might be the last time Ib sees her friends...

* * *

_**ART SCHOOL~**_

"_No. No No No No No No NO!"_

Ib had asked a girl if she could help her out by showing her around the campus. The problem?

The girl turned around and she looked exactly like Mary but older.

Ib started panicking and this 'Mary Twin' could see it.

The girl looked around to make sure she wasn't the one to cause her to panic.

But she was wrong.

"Ummm Miss? What's wrong?"

Ib didn't notice she said anything, Memories of the gallery were flooding into her head until she fell to the ground screaming

"**GO**_** AWAY!"**_ You can hear the venom dripping in every word

"**YOU KILLED GARRY! YOU TOOK HIS ROSE! I KILLED YOU HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE! BRING HIM BACK. BRING HIM BACK!** bring him back..." Ib sobbed Garry had always been in her mind and sometimes little fragments of his voice can be heard.

"Miss!"

"Get her to the nurse!" Was the last thing Ib heard before she passed out

* * *

_**DREAM~**_

_I'm walking in this scary place... I already almost got eaten by 2 'Lady paintings,lost my mom and dad, met this purple haired stranger named Garry, I don't think he's a stranger, he's a friend. We've only known each other for a little bit, but he's helped me and I helped him! More like saved him from the blue painting from eating his rose that makes him alive... I think. Well, we are walking through this hallway._

_Look! There's a girl! She looks blonde... green dress. Meh._

"_This is Ib." Garry said_

_Mary comes up to me_

"_Hi Ib!"_

_Hi nice to meet you!"_

"_Yay!" Mary exclaimed_

"_Do you have a rose like Ib's and I?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_OK. Good. Now you hold on to that OK?" Garry explained_

"_LOOK! My rose is yeeeeeelllow. And Ib's is reeeeeeeeed!"_

"_You need to pay more attention..." Gary sighed_

_Mary looks at Ib. _

"_I will pluck all those who love you and make them turn from you. Already took Garry and your family from you, I wonder what it's like when your best friends get trapped here..." Mary said demonically._

* * *

Ib gasped as she woke up. She looked around and saw the Mary Twin at her side concerned.

"You aren't Mary. How come you look like her? Wait. You could still be alive and get out of the painting. Are you Mary?"

The blonde girl looked at Ib like she was crazy.

"No, I have no idea who you are talking about, I'm Annabelle, a freshman student at the Rosendahl Art Academy. When I was a little girl I was inspired by art and always drew replicas of the "Forgotten Portrait. It was such a detailed and beautiful painting." Annabelle saw as Ib washed over with sadness when she told her about the piece by Guertena.

"I'm sorry, what was it that I said? Do you have a connection with the painting?"

"Oh Sorry, it's just, yeah I kinda do have a connection with the painting. It's personal." Ib said.

"Oh, um so you went to art gallery of Guertena too?" Annabelle wondered

"Yeah when I was I think 9 years old... yeah, I was 9; I went to the museum, and I couldn't stop going there. But, can you help me? I need to go to my dorm."

"Oh sure what room is it?"

"The thing is I have no clue and I need to go to my counselor."

"That's fine I'll give you a tour."

"Thanks."

While Ib and Annabelle were walking Ib had tuned out everything and was thinking to herself"

"_She's seen Garry, Garry I miss you, where are you, you can't stay at the art museum. We were supposed to go and get macaroons after we left. You promised. Not my mom, you. Why did you leave me? Why couldn't I have found my rose before that doll did? Why did you give yours Garry? Why? Why? Why? Why do you haunt me in my dreams? If only I was stuck in that hell, not you. I would have been erased from existence and you would be looking at those paintings and having a merry day and having macaroons. Why Garry? Why?"_

"Ib, Ib, Ib, IB!" Annabelle shouted

"Huh?"

You need to tell the lady your name so she can find your dorm."

"Oh. It's Ib. Ib Skoda."

"Alright Eve-"

"It's Ib." The woman looked at her crossly

"OK, **Ib.** Your dorm room is at 412. You can get out now"

As Annabelle and Ib left Annabelle said

"That isn't you dorm room."

"What?"

"412 is in the boys side!"

"What?!"

"1- 350 is the girls dorms and 351-700 is the boys side!"

"That lady just gave me a random number?"

"Don't worry you can share with me"

"But aren't they divided by years?"

"Yes, I'm a freshman too!"

"Oh."

"Let's go!" Annabelle ran as she dragged Ib away.

"_How come she is like Anna, but also like Mary at the same time?"_

* * *

**BOOM. Another chapter done! OK, so this isn't leaning on the Ib side as I thought it would, but it has a few references? I don't know... anyways, I've been busy with some schoolwork and doing some research by having to watch a movie (Mean Girls) for a monologue with the group. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd there is nothing new besides MARY HASA TWIN? WHA! It's not really her twin just that she reeeeeeally looks like her. Spooky huh? Until the next chapter I will see you! MEEEEEEEEEPEEP.**

**-AsianNinjaBeanie**


	7. Sweet Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Sweet Nightmares...**

**Sweet Nightmares Whaaaaa! Yeah I was planning on doing something else, but then the chapter was getting super long with only the dream so I went with Sweet Nightmare^-^ OK. Next up is that I am going to Nevada for 3 days, so I won't be updating if I finish this chapter today... if I'm gone for a little while then that means I was at Nevada. So byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Meeppeeps!**

* * *

"_I don't trust Annabelle, but I share a dorm with her. She very social and she goes to parties a lot... I never go. I'm not a party OR a social person. No I don't tell even Emmy, Doug, or Anna what I've been through. I'm NOT, and I mean not, a open book. So Art school is hard but I'm living my passion. Oh. Look. The social Mary Twin is here. Wait. SHE'S HERE. HIDE THE BOOK. HIDE THE BOOK. HIDE THE BOOK HIDE IT."_

Annabelle came in to see Ib looking under her bed.

"Is there monsters under your bed? I'll check Ibby-Boo."

"No. Already checked" Ib said sarcastically, but Annabelle didn't get it.

"Wait, you actually think there is a monster under there?"

"No." Then Ib went to sleep almost instantly

* * *

_**DREAM~**_

"_Is this the toy box? It's rather big..." Gary said as we stared down at the box._

"_But at any rate... It said there was a key in there..." Gary continued_

"_I can't say I see the bottom... is there really a key down there I wonder?" Right then and there, I didn't know it, but Mary appeared_

"_Wanna see?" Mary said as she pushed us down the box we then crashed with a big thump_

_I looked around and there's manikin heads scattered around, creepy dolls, and drawings..._

_My red rose isn't here... Garry's not around. Oh no... I'm walking around and see the headless manikins scattered too..._

_Garry._

"_Oof"_

_He's alive!_

"_Ow... I think I hit my head..." Garry said as he got up_

"_I'm fine" I said_

"_Ah, that's good... At any rate..." Garry looked around_

"_This place is full of scribbles... Is this the toy box? We fell in from the upper floor... After she pushed us...Well, lets go look for the key and get out!" Garry looked at me_

"_You look kinda pale...Are you really OK?"_

"_I lost my rose..."_

"_What?! You lost your rose? That's not good at all!"_

"_Well, you had it before... so it MUST be somewhere in this box!"_

_Garry and I looked around the box over and over again. But then I found this pink key on the ground..._

"_Ooh what's this? A present for me?" I look to see who the voice belonged to... when I saw, there was a doll handing Mary..._

_My Rose. _

_No No No No No No No No No No No No No!_

"_Yaaay it's so preeetty! Can I have it? Oh thank you!" The doll jumped_

"_That... It can't be..." Garry said. We rushed over to Mary_

"_Mary!" He shouted_

"_Oh! Ib and Garry! Did you find what you were looking for?"_

"_..." Nothing came out of Garry_

"_But anyway, lookit! I just got this! Pretty, isn't it?"_

"_Mary... That rose..."_

"_Huh?...Ahh! You mean this is Ib's? I thought I had seen it before!"_

"_Mary please give that back to Ib."_

"_Huh? I wonder"_

"_Ib you want this back?"_

"_Yes." I said_

"_..." Mary looked like she was in thought._

"_Well... Hmm..."\_

"_Wanna trade Garry's rose?" Mary finally said_

"_...!"_

"_Garry's rose is blue, right? I like red but I love blue even mooore!"_

"_See this doll's blue, too! Isn't she cute? Even Ib said she was cute earlier! Remember?" The doll jumped once again. _

"_...So? Wanna trade?"_

"_Oogh" Garry did_

"_..."_

"_Garry..." I managed to say_

"_That's...(I can't possibly refuse...)" Garry managed to say and also thought_

"_Understood. Please, give me Ib's rose in exchange for mine"_

"_Really? You sure?" It sounded like Mary was trying to get him to regret and take back the deal. Of course I want him too. I don't want Garry to go._

"_Yes..." No Garry! Take it back!_

"_Heehee... Yaaay!... Pretty pretty flower..."_

"_Ahahahahah!" Mary just ran off._

"_..." Garry came up to me and handed me my rose_

"_Be careful with it OK?"_

"_Are you mad?" He's gonna be mad at me_

"_Huh? Why? Why would I be mad at you?" I stared at him_

"_It's not your fault Ib... Don't worry about it alright? " I still feel guilty. He's just not admitting it..._

"_And my rose...well! We'll just catch Mary and get it back! Let's do our best! I know we're almost there!"_

_There was a scilence_

_Then,\_

"_Wh-What?" The room got darker and started shaking_

"_Wahh! What's with these guys! Ib be careful!" We started running around looking for and exit while trying to dodge all the manikins, dolls, and heads with blood dripping down their eyes. Finally we saw the exit and I was hurrying to put the key in and got it to open and rushed in. We walked a little bit..._

"_Loves Me..." Walked a little further..._

"_Loves me not..." Garry started to get hurt_

"_Loves me..." Garry was now bending down, tired._

"_Ib wait..." I turned around and came to his aid_

"_...Ib... um... Sorry, but... Could you go ahead? I'm... uh... I'm sorry... I don't really know what to say..." No, please don't..._

"_...I don't want to lie to you... but I... don't want to tell the truth either... If you need help... I'll come running... Go on...ahead..." I walked away and got on the ladder_

"_Loves me not..." I went straight up as fast as I can_

"_Loves me... Loves me not... Loves me…... Loves me not... Loves me... Loves me not...!"_

"_LOVES ME!" I was horror-struck when I saw Garry's petals all over the ground like when I first met him, only there was no vase._

"_Ahah! Yay! Now I can...!" And she stood up and left just like that. Garry._

_Now flashing images of when I defeated Mary, I came down, and Garry..._

_Was dead._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ib woke up screaming, grabbed her notebook... and ran away...

* * *

**YUS. DONE. Soooo as you have read, or are meanies and ignore these things, I'm going to Nevada, BUT I WILL BE BACK! It's not like I'm going to be gone for like over 9000 years (Get it? If you don't, shame on you...) Just 3 days, unless 3 days is over 9000 years for you then yes I will be gone for over 9000 years (Seriously tho, why don't you get it?) Read the amazing Strawberrycheezecakes's stories, I have no idea how she keepsup with so many stories I can barely keep up with mine... Welp. Byeeee then Meeppeeps! Meep!**

**-That Asian That Writes a Fanfiction About Ib and it is Amazing! =3**


End file.
